battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/SUHWEET
9:01BattleReviewshi *9:04MrYokaiAndWatch902HELLO! *https://numberblocks.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Slehdghammer! *So uhh... gacha life? *9:15BattleReviewsokay *9:17MrYokaiAndWatch902That describes the whole comic. *9:17BattleReviewsOkay *9:18MrYokaiAndWatch902Fact: While DragonVale does use some redesigns, Dragon Mania Legends uses them way too much. *IN FACT: They only know these body shapes and nothing else to get more creative! *http://dragon-mania-legends-wiki.mobga.me/Category:Body_shapes *Yep. *Literally, they only use THOSE body shapes. *Nothing else. They don't even try. *So yeah. *In DragonVale, it has zero Grinch Dragons. *In Dragon City, it has a Grinchy Dragon. *In Dragon Mania Legends, it tries way too hard to pretend there's no Grinch Dragons. *But I saw through it and literally what I'm seeing is a Grinch Dragon in a Santa Claus disguise. *9:29BattleReviewsokay *9:32MrYokaiAndWatch902On the other hand... *Dragon Mania Legends is a big disgrace to the "dragon building" genre. *Mainly because... *A. It is lazy on designs. *9:32BattleReviewsthere's no logic *9:32MrYokaiAndWatch902B. It doesn't even try to add more elements which could end up making this game better. *C. There is zero logic like you said. *9:32BattleReviewsYeah *9:33MrYokaiAndWatch902D. Skills are often... dumb. *http://dragon-mania-legends-wiki.mobga.me/Vengeful_Sword *For example, you'd expect Vengeful Sword to do more damage if you get hit like it's some sort of counterattack. *Instead, it's just an "active defensive skill that applies a positive status effect by retaliating against attackers. It is triggered by both direct and indirect damage." *Oh wait. *E. The game is ripping off DragonVale. *https://dragonvale.fandom.com/wiki/Zombie_Dragon *http://dragon-mania-legends-wiki.mobga.me/Zombie_Dragon *Compare the descriptions. *Both are actually very friendly. *http://dragon-mania-legends-wiki.mobga.me/Bone_Dragon And look! It's Sans as a dragon but he's naked! *Or at least, Sans as a dragon but he doesn't have clothes... *9:37BattleReviewsDid they just rip off sans *Hold on, when was this dragon created? *9:39MrYokaiAndWatch902http://dragon-mania-legends-wiki.mobga.me/Update_3.2 *"number of unique dragons" *Oh look. Dragon Mania Legends is now deceiving you into thinking they're going to use widely different designs! *IN REALITY: They are nothing more than lazy designs with no thought or time put in it. *9:42BattleReviewsYeah, they're ripping the game off *This was one of the years Undertale became popular. *2 years after the release of Undertale *Why didn't they get sued for stealing Sans' design, which is from one of the most popular games roaming around? *9:44MrYokaiAndWatch902Why didn't they get sued by Backflip Studios, speaking of? *9:45BattleReviewsSeriously, look at that eye, look at that eye and tell me how it's not a Sans rip off *And to answer that, I have no idea *9:46MrYokaiAndWatch902https://dragonvale.fandom.com/wiki/Clover_Dragon *http://dragon-mania-legends-wiki.mobga.me/Clover_Dragon *Yep, that's why Backflip Studios should sue Gameloft! *Because guess what? *You probably remember this, but the DragonVale Clover Dragon is Plant/Earth. Here in Dragon Mania Legends they slapped the Light element to it and changed the description to "dey give u luck" and pretty much made them look too similar to the Clover Dragon. In other words, Dragon Mania Legends is TOO SLOTH. *(too human reference here) *9:49BattleReviewslol yeah *9:50MrYokaiAndWatch902MEME TIME! *DragonVale *https://dragonvale.fandom.com/wiki/Starshine_Dragon *https://dragonvale.fandom.com/wiki/Bismuth_Dragon *Dragon City *https://dragoncityguide.net/dragon/doughnut/ *https://dragoncityguide.net/dragon/grinchy/ *9:51BattleReviewswhat a rip off *9:52MrYokaiAndWatch902https://dragoncityguide.net/dragon/lava-lamp/ *Yeah, the Doughnut Dragon looks like Space Doughnut on steroids... or Space Doughnut which fused with the Dragon Tail. *Dragon Mania Legends *http://dragon-mania-legends-wiki.mobga.me/Bone_Dragon *http://dragon-mania-legends-wiki.mobga.me/Clover_Dragon *http://dragon-mania-legends-wiki.mobga.me/Leaf_Dragon *http://dragon-mania-legends-wiki.mobga.me/Emerald_Dragon *http://dragon-mania-legends-wiki.mobga.me/Ruby_Dragon *http://dragon-mania-legends-wiki.mobga.me/Rainbow_Dragon *http://dragon-mania-legends-wiki.mobga.me/Ice_Dragon *BTW: For some reason I think the Lava Lamp Dragon should be suited more for Monster Legends along with the Burger and Doughnut Dragon. *9:56BattleReviewsyup, so much trash *9:56MrYokaiAndWatch902Speaking of which... *http://monster-wiki.com/monster/Hobkin *Just click the "L" in "Search by Rarity" and compare it to the other rarities. *Or just click the element before Metal but after Light in "Seach by Element". *10:00BattleReviewsok *10:01MrYokaiAndWatch902Monster Legends is Too Legend. *10:01BattleReviewsyeah *10:03MrYokaiAndWatch902DragonVale is MUCH more creataive than Dragon Mania Legends. *Meanwhile Dragon City is also more creative but unfortunately make dragons which look more like stuff with dragon parts slapped onto them and made a Doughnut Dragon which looks like Space Doughnut on steroids. *10:12BattleReviewsyeah *10:18MrYokaiAndWatch902So what do you think of the Zoybean Pod? *It's awesome to me 'cuz now it makes Hypno Shroom ABSOLUTELY worthless. *10:19BattleReviewsyeah *Basically, there's a plant which makes zombies *10:20MrYokaiAndWatch902The Zomboids... become tofu upon death. *10:20BattleReviewsgreat, I now wasted money on something which can do that, but not loads of em *and both can make gargantuars *However, hypno shroom can have you use Knight Zombies on your side *10:24MrYokaiAndWatch902you actually have to collect ZOYBEAN POD PACKETS *10:25BattleReviewsyeah *10:26MrYokaiAndWatch902welp EA is now using much more wealthier tactics *10:29BattleReviewsyeah *10:29MrYokaiAndWatch902gosh EA. *ANYWAYS! *10:41BattleReviewsmoving on *10:41MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay! *So let'sa see... *More Deletd Logic in PRPG? *Maybe introduce some new never heard or seen before PRPG enemies? *11:00BattleReviewsokay, hmmmm *Honestly, I've revealed stuff that I didn't expect myself to even get myself think about. Which are gr8 ideas I now know I shouldn't have ignored. *And thinking of other ideas... *yeah, hard *11:11MrYokaiAndWatch902Or maybe just make new ones? *Yeah, make new ones. *11:17BattleReviewsyeah *I mean, I don't have a definitive idea for portal 9-10 yet. I call that the alpha portals, because I don't have a definitive idea besides dinosaurs for enemies. *and an asteroid as an ally *11:28MrYokaiAndWatch902Hmm. *What about Portal RPG 2 Enemies??? *11:30BattleReviewsNot many ideas, I didn't plan for that as much for Portal RPG itself *Gearick could work *11:32MrYokaiAndWatch902WAIT! *List of BS Classes *"Religion, School, Gold, Feel" *11:38BattleReviewsAnd yes, thanks for reminding me *I have 4 elements, 2 of which are going to be for the side-antagonists of the game *and 1 of them is going to be for the main one *11:52MrYokaiAndWatch902I may revive Bloonbusters Saga but put it in a much more simpler format. *11:57BattleReviewsokay *12:02MrYokaiAndWatch902Anyways, what's some Gold element enemies? *Maybe a Grush? *12:08BattleReviewsHmmm *I could have Coinborg *an Electric and Steel type which is now Electric Gold type *12:13MrYokaiAndWatch902AH! Good idea. *12:27BattleReviewsYeah, I got other ideas *12:36MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay, tell them before we start the RP. *12:37BattleReviewsThere are going to be a Symbol ally *Called Pire *which is also a fire type *Wait... did I say symbol type? I meant School type *12:44MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay. *Pire: HEWWO! *Casteroid: Hi. *1:30BattleReviewsCoinborg: Hello *1:40MrYokaiAndWatch902Casteroid: So... how's your day Coinborg? *Casteroid: Are you feeling like this is a safe day to spelunk with others? *1:44BattleReviewsCoinborg: I guess so *1:44MrYokaiAndWatch902Aciter: Oh SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET. *(meanwhile at the mine) *Krorb: Can I have a PICKAXE? *1:49BattleReviewsPickaxe: sup *2:44MrYokaiAndWatch902sorry for the delay *Aciter: LET US GO DOWN TO SPELUNK! KIDS! *2:49BattleReviewsCoinborg: Why again? *2:55MrYokaiAndWatch902Aciter: GOLD RUSH! *Aciter: LET'S GO DOWN! However, Glowing Glass Ball is lurking down in these depths... so BEWARE! *(BUT) *Glowing Glass Ball: NOM! (slime is dead) *Killer Rabbit: HEY SLIME HOW'S YOUR DAY?! *Moonshot: He's not here anymore. *3:07BattleReviewsSunshot: Why not? *Sunshot: Oh, nevermind *3:08MrYokaiAndWatch902Coinborg: Scanning area... there is 0.00% gold! *Krorb: KUUZE, MAYBE I CAN DIG 'EM UP! *Krorb: CUZ I FORGOT THAT I CAN DIG ALREADY! *(krorb digs into the ground) *3:10BattleReviewsCoinborg: I was just kidding there's 1% gold which is me *3:10MrYokaiAndWatch902Krorb: OH! KUUZE! *(meanwhile) *Killer Rabbit: SOMEBODY HAS TO DRINK THE TROLL TONIC TO MAKE US STRONGER THAN GGB! *(but GGB comes in and drinks all troll tonics and it makes him very trollish) *Killer Rabbit: OH NORX! *(glowing glass ball pulverizes killer rabbit in one punch) *Drui: Oh no! *Drui: What should we do Mermaid? *3:20BattleReviewsMermaid: hmmmmmm, try water *Mermaid: Cuz you know. Water is the option to everything *3:20MrYokaiAndWatch902Drui: Okay, just prepare yourself! *Krorb: KUUZE! COINBORG! I HAVE THIS GOLD CHUNK! AND PIRE! *3:26BattleReviewsCoinborg: You do know that I'm worth a gold chuck on money? *3:29MrYokaiAndWatch902Krorb: Oh. *(suddenly ggb comes up) *Krorb: OH NO! *3:36BattleReviews(Pire puts ggb on fire) *3:39MrYokaiAndWatch902Pire: Sorry. *(ggb rains bullets down onto krorb and coinborg) *3:40BattleReviewsCoinborg: Bullets? No problem *3:43MrYokaiAndWatch902(but ggb roasts coinborg) *3:49BattleReviewsgtg sry Category:Blog posts